Double Date
by JaneThorn
Summary: Jamie and Lacy(my oc) go on a double date with Matt and Garret (Another oc). I'm bad at angst.


Author's Note: Lacy and Garret are both my ocs. Lacy was last seen in "Swap." I'm sorry I've been gone for so long.

Jamie strolled up to Matt. "Hey Matty-boy." He finger-gunned.

Matt's face showed annoyance mixed with repulsion. "Please never call me that again."

Jamie finger-gunned again. "Gotcha. Listen, I need you to go on a double date with me."

Matt clicked his tongue. "Jamie, I already have a boyfriend who I'm in a committed monogamous relationship with."

Jamie's eyes rolled. "I know that. I want you and Garret to go on a date with me and Lacy." Jamie phrased it as a demand not a question "Wait, did I ever introduce you to Lacy?"

Matt shook his head.

Jamie got out his phone and showed Matt a photo of Lacy. She was blonde, freckles dotted her cheeks and her eyes were bright green. Matt couldn't tell by the photo but Lacy's body type could be described best as 'bean pole'; Tall and thin.

Jamie started talking about Lacy. "She's friends with Holly which is kinda weird since Holly is my ex. Her brother, Kyle is hot as shit but he's straight."

"Tragic." Matt said point-blank. "I'll go on a double date."

Jamie high-fived Matt. "You're the best!" Matt refrained from saying that he knew that.

The two boys' dates showed up that evening. "Lacy," Jamie leaned against the doorway. "I see you've met Garret. "

"Yeah, he's really sweet. I can see why you like him, Matthew."

"He goes by Matt." Garret informed him

Jamie took Lacy by the arm. "Let's not spend the whole night here, folks."

Jamie drove the five's beat up minivan over dirt road. ''Jamie, where the fuck are we going?" Matt sat in the back with Garret.

"It's a surprise."

Trees towered on both sides. Lacy leaned her head against the window. The moon shone between the trees.

A tight knot formed in Matt's stomach. A wolf howled in the distance. He grasped Garret's hand. Matt looked behind. There was nothing there but road.

"You okay?" Garret whispered softly.

Matt shook his head. Something rustled at the edge of the trees. His eyes darted back and forth.

"Jamie, head back." Garret wrapped an arm around Matt.

"No. We're almost there."

"It's pitch black outside. I don't want to be here."

"Matt, I literally just said we're almost there." Jamie gritted his teeth.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Lacy demanded, "JUST TURN AROUND."

Before Jamie could get a word out, Lacy shushed him. "None of us want to be here. You won't tell us where we're going. It's cold and dark out. Just turn this car around and we can go somewhere else."

Jamie let go of the steering wheel. "Fine!" He threw open the car door. "I'll go there by myself."

Jamie slammed the car door shut and trudged down the road.

Lacy breathed heavily. Her skirt was clumped in her fist.

"Are we going after him?"

"No!" Lacy cried out.

"But-"

"Lacy's right. Jamie can find his own way home. It's his fault we're here."

Garret looked at Matt in shock. "You don't mean that."

Matt sighed. "No. We'll wait here for three minutes. If he doesn't come back, one of us will go get him."

"I'll do it. If I don't come back with him soon, call someone for help."

Garret got of the minivan.

Jamie regretted this. The wind bit at his face. He pulled his hood up. There was another rustle from the forest.  
"WHO"S THERE?" Jamie called out like an idiot. "I KNOW HOW TO FIGHT."

Garret stepped out. "Calm down. It's just me."

Jamie put his fists down. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's cool. I came to look for you."

"You did? Why? I just snapped for no reason."

"We were worried about you. We knew you were overwhelmed and we don't blame you."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not lying. "Garret looked at Jamie in the eyes." Come back to the car. We can find another date spot."

"Alright." Jamie gave in and followed Garret back to the car.

Jamie and Garret got into the car. It started moving. Matt and Garret snuggled in the back.

Jamie stared at Lacy out of the corner of his eye. Her ponytail had come loose and she had picked a few holes into her jeans. Her head rested against her palm.

"I'm sorry." Jamie's voice was soft.

"Hm?" Lacy turned her head.

"I'm sorry for storming out. I'm sorry for not turning back earlier. I should've listened to you guys."

"Yeah, you should have." Lacy's brow furrowed. "You're lucky nothing bad happened. These woods are a shady place."

"I know. Do you still want to go on this date?"

"To be honest, I'd rather go home." She turned to the backseat. "What about you guys?"

Matt agreed with Lacy. "It's getting late. We can hang out another time."

"I'm with Matt. But do you and Jamie mind if I spend the night."

"Please do."

"Nah, just use protection."  
"JAMIE!"


End file.
